


Waverly Earp, you’re a piece of art.

by owlzbach



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Wayhaught - Freeform, alternative universe, it’s adorkable, they’re such dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlzbach/pseuds/owlzbach
Summary: The young and nerdy Waverly Earp visits a museum on Purgatory. The curator, Nicole Haught, seems to appreciate that more than the paintings and sculptures themselves.AU
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	1. The Scorned Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> It’s my first way haught fic. I hope you guys enjoy it. And if you really enjoy it I might post more chapters, let me know!

It was cold. The weather was bad, and it definitely wouldn’t get better throughout the day.

But nonetheless, Mr Harris had asked her Artifacts and Treasures students to visit a regional landmark or museum and to write a report on what most impressed them, and Waverly Earp was an avid, swear-to-God-and-carry-out student; so there she was, on a Monday afternoon headed on foot to Purgatory’s museum. She didn’t care so much on the weather as she cared about getting her degree on Ancient Cultures and Languages, and goddamn it, she was going to graduate and get out of her not so beloved city.

Purgatory wasn’t so bad, but the people that lived there, were. They took her sister, Wynonna, to be one of the worst people to exist; not only because of her juvie record and recklessness, but because the Sheriff’s daughter made up a rumor about she having sex with one of her high school teachers. Hint: it never happened. Because of this, Waverly was eager to get out of there, and to never look back on this city or anything that reminded her of it.

So, Waverly was determined to graduate and to find a job in any big city she could find.

To accomplish her goal, first, she had to do this report on a ridiculously weathered Monday. And to do that, she had to get to the museum.

Luck wasn’t in her way that day, she thought. Since her awakening, a number of bad things in the day happened. First, she woke up late. And Waverly hasn’t ever had a tardy, so that was reaaaally bad. Then, on her way to the kitchen, she stubbed her little toe on the corner of the table, and she could’ve sworn she broke it. But before she could think about it, Champ Hardy, the boy her aunt Gus had tried to set her up with, came barging in carrying wood he proudly cut to “keep her nice and warm while he was working”, and with that he dropped them so hard on the ground, a piece of it fell down in the floor-floor. There it went the 800 dollars she was saving up to get a new computer. Then, she spilled coffee on her favorite blouse, which got ruined. On top of all that, her car was with her older sister, Wynonna, and she had to walk on that terrible weather to the museum. Things couldn’t be worse.

As she was walking, she thought about her life. The only people close to her were her sister, her aunt, and Varum, her best friend. She hadn’t dated anyone in a long time, because men didn’t always agree that a woman wanted to study or work, or men stayed away from her because of her sister, or even, she couldn’t find a liking for any of them. Of course, there was Champ, but he was a boy-man who couldn’t keep a job for all that was forsaken and smelled like Axe Body. Oh, and he was a little misogynistic. Waverly couldn’t stand her even if she wanted.

Finally, she got to the museum.

She loved museums from a young age. She loved science in general, but museums were one of the things that kept her warm and fuzzy. There just was something about seeing and thinking about how in the past people made art that was still relevant to the modern days.

She walked through the entrance and saw a group of people being talked to by a redhead, which she assumed was the curator.

“ _Wow, I have never seen such a beautiful woman like her work in this field_.” She said to herself. “ _Maybe I might give a shot to learning things about Purgatory from a person and not the art itself, for once._ ” She thought again.

Waverly walked to the group, always looking to her sides to appreciate the paintings on the wall. One of them, showing the skyline of the salt fields, and another showing the beauty of the Purgatory PD.

However, as she got closer to the group, an angelic and smooth voice coming from the redhead, caught her attention.

“H-hi ma’am! You’re welcome to join us.” The curator said, looking directly at her and stuttering a little. “We’re uhhh, just..getting started.” She said, slowly as she felt the air couldn’t keep up with her. Upon this, the whole group turned around to see what was that took the curator’s air out and made her heart beat so loud, it could be heard in the total silence of the museum. “My name is Nicole Haught, and I’m going to be showing you the finest arts of this city.” She said, extending a hand to greet the youngest Earp.

Waverly, reciprocating the gesture, greeted her and acknowledged her with a nod and a smile. Upon touching the tall woman, Waverly could’ve sworn that a bolt of electricity was passed to her, as she jumped in surprise. She took a second to take in the other woman; Nicole Haught was definitely a beautiful woman, wearing a blue blazer and blue pants with her hair tied up and not one hair strand loose. Wearing black high heels that made her even taller that she already was, she had a straight and composed posture of someone who knew the whole world, and was ready to tell everyone about it.

“ _Yeah...she is the type of gal I’d love to be close to._ ” The youngest Earp thought.

Now, already walking in the corridors, Waverly before eager to learn about the finest arts the city could offer, couldn’t stop thinking about the woman leading the group and explaining every detail anyone could have questions about. The group had already passed by almost 90% of the paintings and sculptures and were heading to last one.

Waverly, realizing this, took upon her to ask Nicole about the painting she was seeing in front of her. After all, she had a report to write.

“Hi! Nicole Haught, is it? Could you tell me a bit more about this painting right here?” She eagerly asked.

“Uhh... yes, it is.” The redhead seemed to be taken aback with her question. Maybe it was because no one else took an interest of asking questions, or maybe it was because she thought Waverly was really, really pretty. “This one was painted in the 50’s, and it’s called The Scorned Woman. The artist was, at the time, thought to be a very lonely person, with no one around to understand them or even to speak to. It’s actually thought to be in the top 3 paintings ever made here in Purgatory, and as I am sure you can see, it gives off a sad feeling of loneliness and deep sadness. Any more questions, miss....?”Nicole answered, and the other woman thought that only someone with that much sadness in their heart could describe and feel what she saw the curator teach.

“Earp. Waverly Earp. And uhmm, I think I’m good for now. I’ll let you know if there are more” She answered, as the group once more turned around, but this time to whisper and show surprise to see a living and breathing Earp.

“Alright, so I guess this is it for today, guys. Thanks for coming and I hope you’ve enjoyed yourselves. The gift shop is right on your left on the way out, and please feel welcome to come again on Mondays through Friday, 8 to 4.” The tall woman said.

Everyone was already heading out when the curator held on Waverly’s arm and asked “Wait. You’re an Earp, right?”

“Oh, yeah. I just said it. Lady, if you’re going to give me crap for having this surname, don’t bother. The whole town already gives it to me everyday, so I wouldn’t waste my time.” She said, bothered by what she thought was one more person expressing the dislike for her family.

“No, no, no, no. It’s not that, I promise!!” Nicole rapidly said, worrying the brunette misinterpreted the purpose of the conversation.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Waverly answered, apologetic. “What is it, then?” She asked, frowning her face and crossing her arms in doubt.

“It’s just... you’re the only one who took an interest in what I said, and please don’t think I’m a creep, but I always see you in Shorty’s and I never have courage to talk to you. So I thought that since you’re here and I’m here and you were one of the few people that ever asked me questions about art we could talk or even discuss art or....” she nervously stated.

“Hey hey Nicole, calm down. It’s okay. I mean, it does sound a little creepy, but I guess I can see past it. Can I ask, why didn’t you have courage to talk to me?” The Earp tried to calm the other woman.

“Ah, it’s just that...” Nicole started saying. “ _It’s now or never, Haught. Say it_ ” she thought. “I kinda have a crush on you. And I know I know, we don’t even know each other, and it’s really weird, and you must think that I’m a total creep. But seeing you on Shorty’s and seeing your smile, and your kindness to other people, I guess my heart felt drawn to you.”

“Oh.” Waverly said, uncrossing her arms and being taken aback by the confession.

The Earp had already seen the curator around the bar, always ordering the same drink and never interacting with anyone, but she never thought that Nicole could have a crush on her. After all, she was a woman, and Waverly was a woman. And it isn’t that Waverly was homophobic; she even was an ally for the LGBTQ+ community, but she couldn’t see a woman having a crush on her. She was an Earp, people don’t get crushes on an Earp.

“Yeah, I know... anyway, I know you have a boyfriend, but I just had to tell you. Life is too short” Haught said.

“Boyfriend? I don’t have a boyfriend. What are you talking about?”

“Champ, is it? Gus told me you were a couple, or at least she was setting you up.” Nicole said, a bit relieved by her crush’s answer.

“Oh. Champ. He isn’t my boyfriend, nor he will ever be. He’s just some idiot that Gus has always tried to set me up with, because of her friendship with his parents.”

“Ah.”

“Yeah.”

The silence grew between the two women. It was awkward for both of them, and it was almost closing time of the museum.

“Anyway, I think I’m gonna go now. I’m helping to close up the place today..” The curator awkwardly said.

“So, ummm, do you have time for one last question?” The Earp asked.

“Yeah, shoot.”

“Where’s the bathroom and can you come with me?”

“That’s two questions.” Nicole answered. “But, yeah, I think I can.” She said, confused about what was happening.

“Shut up and come” Waverly ordered, grabbing on her hand and pulling her on the bathroom’s direction.

The Earp was almost running, and with high heels on, was difficult to the redhead to keep up. There were a million things passing through their minds, but mainly two things: A) What’s she gonna do with me? (Nicole) and B) You only live once. (Waverly). The way to the bathroom seemed to be way longer than it actually was, and the brunette’s heart was racing. All that wasn’t Nicole was a blur to her as she paced through the art exposed on the walls.

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, Waverly pulled Nicole into the bathroom, closing the door as they entered. She pushed Nicole onto the cold wall and cupped the tallest’s face, touching her forehead on hers next. Stroking Nicole’s cheeks, and feeling her heavy breath on her lips, she whispered “Can I kiss you?”

Not wanting to waste anymore time on giving an answer, Nicole turned the Earp’s body around, switching positions and holding the Earp’s body on the wall instead. She closed the distance between them, and at that moment she couldn’t think about anything that wasn’t Waverly Earp’s lips, Waverly Earp’s breath, Waverly Earp’s face, Waverly Earp’s body. It was electric, it was exciting. It was everything that she ever could ask for and more, and it felt good. Probably more than it was supposed to feel for what she thought was a simple crush, and it was evolving. What started as a simple kiss, was turning into a hot mess, as she asked for entrance in Waverly’s mouth and their tongues started a slow burning dance. The shortest one could feel Nicole’s hands everywhere, and she felt that if she didn’t stop now, she wouldn’t be able to hold herself anymore.

Waverly Earp had never kissed a woman, even less a woman in a museum’s bathroom. That kiss felt better than any sex she had with men before, and it scared her. So, feeling desperate, she broke the contact and said:

“I’m gonna give you my number. You’re gonna text me and you’re gonna talk to me. I have to go now because I have a report to write on The Scorned Woman and honestly I’m feeling weird and scared about how good that felt. But don’t worry, it’s a good weird. So yeah, here’s my number. Call me. Text me. Just don’t leave me hanging.” Her breath felt heavier than a ton, and she was speaking faster than she ever spoke. She got a pen from her purse and wrote her number on Nicole’s hand. Then, she gave one quick last kiss on the other woman’s lips and ran through the door, fixing her scarf on the way out.

Haught, still dumbfounded about what just happened, said to herself

“Waverly Earp, you’re a piece of art.”


	2. Dressed to kill.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fights, confessions, and a side of Waverly that surprised Nicole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Thanks for the awesome feedback!  
> As you wished, here it is another chapter.  
> Again, if you guys want, I’ll post another. Feedback is always welcome.
> 
> Have a good read!

**11:57 PM**

**Unknown sender**

“Hey, you up? Nic x”

**Waverly Earp**

“Is this a booty call?”

**Nicole Haught**

“I mean... do you want it to be? lol”

**12:06 AM**

**Waverly Earp**

“Way too soon, Haught. I’m glad my message to text me got through to you”

**Nicole Haught**

“Honestly, it was pretty hard missing it. With all of the kissing and groping...

**Waverly Earp**

“Yeah... I’m still thinking about it. Sorry for the recklessness and y’know, grabbing ya in the bathroom”

**12:14 AM**

**Nicole Haught**

“No need to apologize. But I do want to get to know you better. What do you say, tomorrow at 6, Shorty’s?”

**Waverly Earp**

“I’ll be there.”

She couldn’t quite get her head around about what had happened in that day. If someone told Waverly that in a day where everything was going wrong for her, she’d kiss the museum’s curator on the museum’s bathroom, and that curator was going to be a woman, she’d call the police immediately to take that someone to the Psychiatric Emergency in the hospital.

It was almost one in the morning and the youngest Earp was still thinkingabout what she should do next. Should she just throw herself into whatever relationship Nicole wanted? Should she tell Jeremy, Gus? She didn’t know.

But she knew someone who might know: Her sister, Wynnona..

Waverly went to sleep determined to talk to Wynnona the next day.

-

“Hey, sleepyhead. Wake up, Gus is waiting for you at Shorty’s.” A known voice woke the young Earp up. She was still in the state of semi-dreaming, and she didn’t like one bit that the voice came from none other than Champ Hardy.

“Get out, Champ. I don’t wanna get up yet, and I don’t even wanna think about how you entered again the homestead.” She said in a groggy state, whilst putting her pillow on her head.

“Wynnona let me in. You’re really cute when you’re sleepy, you know?” The boy flirted with her.

In that moment, the nerdy girl turned around her face from the pillow and questioned him, feeling angry:

“Are you seriously flirting with me?”

“Yeah. Of course.” Champ said walking closer to the bed. “You’re hot and single. I’m really hot and also single. Why shouldn’t I?” He sat on the bed, touching Waverly’s shoulder.

Upon that, the girl immediately flinched and got up, on the other side.

“Because I already told you I don’t want you!! I don’t wanna be with you nor I wanna think about that possibility, Champ. You disgust me in ways you can’t even begin to imagine.” She angrily screamed.

“But it doesn’t have to be like that! We can be the dream couple! I can work and bring the bread home, and you’ll be the sexiest home wife to ever exist!” He screamed back, disappointed. He then tried to get closer, once more.

“Do you even hear yourself? I’m not made to be your stay at home wife. I’m made to be myself, and a working badass woman. And I certainly don’t need your money or anything that comes from you, except your exit through those doors, NOW!! GET OUT, GET OUT” Waverly screamed from her lungs.

“Whatever, you’re a bitch anyway. No one is going to want your cursed Earp ass anyway. I wanted you because I pitied you, bitch”

“GET OUT!!” She repeatedly screamed, as she threw pillows on him.

Seeing the disgusting man finally get out, Waverly finally took a big breath and said to herself “ Worst. Start. Of. The. Day. Ever”

After a few minutes claiming herself back from the fight, she decided she wouldn’t let that boy-man ruin her whole day. After all, she was seeing the person behind the best kiss of all of her lives later, and she had to calm herself down to talk to her sister. It was going to be a long day, and she had to prepare herself for ti.

She decided to wear all black today. She wanted to feel a badass kicking ass woman, and black made her feel like it. She picked black jeans, a black shirt and a really comfy jacket also colored black. It was warmer than the day before, and Waverly couldn’t stop thinking about how Global warming was shit and people ruined the planet.

As she was fully clothed, she went to the kitchen, with her stomach rumbling and found Wynnona seated in the table drinking a shot of whiskey.

“Hey sis, it’s not even lunch time and you’re already drinking. Is everything okay?” Waverly questioned her, worried.

“Yeah, it’s nothing” Wynonna shrugged. “I should be the one asking you. What was all that screaming with the man-boy?”

“Oh. Yeah. That.” She said, realized the oldest Earp had heard all of it. “Don’t let him in anymore, okay? He’s a jackass. He had the nerve to say I’d be his stay at home wife who waited for the husband to bring the bread home, amongst other things.”

“Finally you realized that project of a donkey is nothing more than, well, a project of a donkey. We have to tell Gus about it, but I don’t know how well she’ll take it.” Wynonna said. “Even after Uncle Curtis passed away, she’s still a sucker for love stories”

“I don’t blame her. I am too, but not with people like Champ Hardy” Waverly stated.

“Oooh, does that mean you’re seeing someone?” The oldest Earp excitedly asked.

“Maybe. I don’t know.”

“Tell me all about it! What’s his name?? Where does he work? Does he have a criminal background? I swear to you, that if he has a criminal background I’m gonna be all over him watching and waiting to arrest him.”

“I’ll tell you all about the person later, okay? There’s somethings I have to put down on paper to think about how I’m going to say to you. And no, don’t worry, I don’t think the person has a criminal background.” Waverly calmed Wynonna down. “I do know I have to get my butt over to Shorty’s and you..” She got the whiskey cup from Wynnona’s hand, as Wynonna whined. “... have to stop drinking for today.”

....

Shorty’s was slow that day. And that gave her time to think about what Waverly was going to say to Gus, Wynonna, Nicole and Jeremy. It was a long list of people and a long list of things.

She started by getting a piece of paper and a pencil. Altogether, she wrote Nicole’s name firstly.

After scribbling the whole page at least 8 times, she finally wrote:

“ _Nicole Haught._

_I really liked your kiss. Am I gay? Am I an unicorn? I don’t know._

_We met yesterday. No, wait, I met you yesterday. I guess you already knew me. Is that weird? I mean, we met yesterday and we already did more things than I did in a whole relationship. Is that weird? Yeah, I think it is._

_Maybe I am an unicorn. But like, not with the glitter part, but because it’s really bad for the environment. Did you know plastic can take up to 400 years to decompose? That’s really forked up._

_Anyway. Do you have patience? I think you’ll need it. I mean. Do you wanna pursue this longer? Because if not, that’s okay. I respect you. I know you’re your own woman._

_But if you do, I need you to have patience with me. I don’t know who I am. I just know that you’re really really really nice, and I really really really liked your kiss._

_I guess what I’m saying is, are you up to helpingme figure things out?_

_Anyway, I’m giving you this now, so don’t feel pressured, okay?_

_Waverly Earp (a.k.a a probable glittlerless unicorn)_

Next, she wrote Gus’ name.

“ _Gus._

_I know you want me to date that [redacted] Champ Hardy. But I just can’t._

_I also know, you want me to have a love story, and don’t worry, because I’m kinda working on it._

_Champ wants me to be everything that I’m not. And I wanna be myself and everything I want me to be._

_I’m sorry_

_Your beloved Waverly.”_

After that, it was Jeremy’s time.

“ _my best friend._

_I don’t know how else to tell you,_

_but there’s a 50% chance that I’m gay._

_and there’s a 50% chance that I’m a unicorn._

_Also, I kissed the museum’s curator yesterday. She is really nice._

_Yay_

_Your bestest of friends”_

Finally, it was Wynonna’s turn.

“ _Hey sis._

_I might be gay. That person I was talking about is a woman._

_I won’t tell you her name because I know you’ll go crazy on her, and it’s all too new. Yesterday-type-of-new actually._

_I hope you still love me, because I know I love you._

_I’m the same Waverly and I love you to death. I don’t know what I am yet, I just know I’m a student, an Earp, and most importantly, I’m your sister._

_With love,_

_Waverly.”_

Did she write all of the things she wanted to say? Maybe. Did she write them in the right way? She didn’t know. All she knew, was that a drunk redneck was calling from his table to get a refill, and she had to work. She quickly said she was going to be right there, and put all of the letters in different envelopes with the people’s name on it. As she was going to the redneck’s table, she passed through Gus and gave her her letter. She quickly went back to work, anxiously waiting for the moment to give the rest of the letters out.

She shot a message to Jeremy and Wynonna saying

“Hey guys, can you come by Shorty’s? I have to talk to you. Don’t worry, everything is okay. Just come here when you can today, alright? xx Waves”

To which she got a thumbs up emoji from her sister, and an okay from Jeremy.

She later texted the redhead that was on her mind:

“Everything okay to our date? Need to talk. xoxo”

To which she got a text saying

“Hey sweetie. Yes!! I look forward to seeing you again. Long day. Kinda (wholely) miss you. Nic x”

....

Wynnona Earp couldn’t have a better response to her sister’s coming out. After reading the letter, Wynonna screamed “MY LITTLE SISTER CANT GET PREGNANT BY A DOUCHE’S SPERM WITH BAD SEX!!”, and proposed a toast. That made Waverly cry.

It was a day full of emotions, and her best friend almost killed her saying “That’s it??? You almost worried me to death! I was thinking it was something serious, and you just wanted to say you’re an unicorn that kissed a woman?”

And again, Waverly couldn’t hope from a better reaction from Jeremy. He always surprised her, and she loved it.

The only person she couldn’t bear to face was Gus. She avoided her the whole time, and now, was time to get ready.

The youngest Earp got home, took a shower and put an extravagant red dress that was open on her back and had a cut on her right leg. She put the reddest lipstick she could find, straightened her hair, pulling it all to one side and got black high heels on. She also picked her fanciest mini pursed, looked at the mirror, and said:

“I’m dressed to kill. Don’t care if it’s only a dive bar. I wanna be myself.”

In that confident mood, Waverly Earp headed to Shorty’s and arrived exactly at 5:55.

To her surprise, Nicole Haught was already waiting for her in a seat at the back. To their luck, the bar was empty, and she thought it had something to do with Wynonna closing it, since she knew her little sister was going on a date there.

Upon entering, her eyes instantly found her date’s. The redhead’s eyes shined as seeing Waverly in that outfit, and Waverly in that lipstick. All became Waverly’s body, Waverly’s smile and Waverly pulling a strand of her hair onto the back of her ear while smiling. She was in deep.

The youngest Earp walked in her date’s direction, and Nicole stood up immediately to hug her and greet her. They hugged each other as tight as they could and felt each other’s hearts pounding in their chests. As they cut contact, Waverly had her eyes on Nicole’s mouth and demanded:

“Kiss me today.”

The curator, nervously and stutterly said:

“Later. Don’t wanna mess up your beautiful lipstick now, do we?”

Then, Nicole pulled Waverly’s chair so that she could sit, and left a sweet kiss on her cheek. She whispered:

“Goddamn, woman. You’re trying to kill me today? You look drop dead gorgeous. You look amazing.”

Waverly Earp, playing into the other woman’s game, whispered back:

“I think I’m a little overdressed, don’t you think? I can’t even compare to your beauty, Nicole. You’re gorgeous.”

“Thank you, Waves.”

Now, both sat at the table, had their eyes locked into each other’s. Nicole sometimes but her lips, and Waverly felt a rush of unknown feelings every time. She was first to break the silence.

“Here. This is for you” she said, as she grabbed the letter from the purse. “Read it, and just talk about it when you’re done, alright?”

“O-okay.”

Nicole Haught was confused. A letter? Did that mean the girl didn’t want to pursue that anymore? She was scared. Waverly Earp was a box full of surprises, and Nicole didn’t get surprised when she finished the letter.

“An unicorn, huh?” She jokingly asked.

They both laughed to the question.

“Yeah. I guess.” Waverly answered nervously.

“I always liked them. Now I know you’re 2 things: the most beautiful piece of art ever created and an unicorn.” The redhead flirted

“Hey! That’s not fair. I just know one thing about you, and that’s your profession.”

“Well, then ask.”

“Where are you from?”

“Philadelphia. You?”

“Born and raised in Purgatory” she answered. “Why come here, of all places?”

“I don’t know. I guess I was looking for a small town to run away from all the shit that happened to me back there. And you, why do you stay here?”

“All the shit? what happened?” The Earp worriedly asked, holding Nicole’s hand on top of the table.

“Nu-huh. You already asked one question and then I gave you an answer. Time to answer my question”

“Alrighty, then, Haught. I still need to save up to get away from here and I’m a grad student. So, I need to wait a bit. Now, what’s that shit you were talking about?”

“Oh. That’s nice. What’s your major?”

“Nu-huh. huh. You already asked one question and then I gave you an answer. Time to answer my question.”she mocked.

“Ah, things from the past. Traumas, mostly. Don’t worry, I go to therapy.”

“Oh..... you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. I’m sorry for asking.”

“Nah, it’s okay.” Haught tried to calm the other woman.

“Ancient Arts and Languages.”

“That’s why you came to the museum. That makes sense.”

“I love museums. But yeah, I think we can thank Mr Harris for that” she laughed

“Never met the man, but he’s amazing.”

“Except for the part of making us go in terrible weather outside.” Waverly stated.

“Hey. If you didn’t do that we wouldn’t be here now. Is that a good thing?” Nicole remembered.

“Nonono. It’s not! It’s just, it’s all new to me. I had never kissed a woman before.”

“You didn’t??? Didn’t seem like it.”

“I kissed men, you know? So I had to compensate.”

“So I guess you’ll be wanting to make our lists earlier than you would, then?” She asked

“Lists? What are you talking about?”

“.... the sex/safe word/ places to touch/ things to do, list?” The tallest answered, as if it were obvious. “Anyone never made it with you?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She stated.

“Well, it’s a list of things you’d like to do in bed, things you definitely wouldn’t do and things you’d be up to try, as well as the safe word and the lights system. Green for you can go ahead, yellow for slowing down and red to immediately stop.” Nicole explained, kissing Waverly’s hand.

“Huh. That’s nice, I had never thought about it. I guess we can make them. Safe sex, right?”

“Yes. My goal is to make you the most comfortable, even more since everything is new to you.”

“You’re really sweet, Nic. But I think we have to eat now to theorize the list later so you can kiss me like you kissed me yesterday and maybe put in practice a few of the things on the list, don’t you think?

“Definitely.”

To be continued (maybe...)


End file.
